The Pain of Being Away
by Turquoise September
Summary: Two years ago Owain and Cynthia married each other. However they weren't married even two months before Owain, Inigo and Severa were sucked into the world of Fire Emblem Fates! How will Owain cope with being away from his wife in this new world? One shot.


**A/N; A little one shot fic I wanted to do to get back into the swing of things. I've been playing a lot of Fire Emblem Fates recently and I'm really glad that my favourite three from Awakening are back and still as awesome as ever! There are some spoilers to do with the Hidden Truths DLC - which at the time of writing aren't out in Europe yet - but it's nothing too major and doesn't ruin the story of the main game. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks go to my girlfriend who came up with the topic of this fic.**

I do.

Those were the two little words that Owain had said standing up at the altar with his beautiful bride, Cynthia, next to him. The wedding happened after the fall of Grima, as both Lissa and Sumia wanted to be able to see their children head off together as they took their first step towards a happy future.

But of course, it didn't last. Nothing ever does. Owain stumbled upon a mysterious portal whilst exploring with his best friend Inigo and the pair questioned what exactly it was. As Inigo's long term girlfriend, Severa, caught up with them – not appreciating Inigo cancelling their date to hang out with Owain – the three were sucked into the portal and disappeared from the world.

They found themselves in a completely new world, it had similarities to their home kingdom but overall it was a lot different. After the three of them were recruited by Anankos to be a retainer for his child, the three adopted aliases so not to be recognised, if the time were ever to come. Owain changed his name to Odin, Inigo changed his to Laslow and Severa to Selena. After Anankos sent the three to Nohr – and not telling them who his child was – they decided to become retainers for different members of the royal family to cover more ground.

Two years later and the three friends had settled in quite nicely in Nohr and this new world. Odin had become a retainer to Lord Leo, the youngest son of the royal family and had developed a close friendship with his fellow retainer Niles and the youngest member of the royal family, Lady Elise. Laslow had become the retainer of the future king, Lord Xander and while his fellow retainer Peri was very eccentric and psychotic he still got on with her. Selena had become the retainer for Lady Camilla, the eldest daughter of the family, and alongside her fellow retainer Beruka they became one of the most feared royal and retainers combo in the kingdom.

While everyone was walking out from a meeting with the royals and their retainers, Odin quickly ran back to his house, telling Lord Leo that he needed to perform a spell to create a dark eternal sphere that will help him defeat the evils of the world simply by giving them a quick glance and a powerful speech. While Lord Leo merely laughed at the ridiculous notion behind the young Lord, Laslow looked over at Selena and nodded slightly.

Back at Odin's house he looked up at his calendar on his wall and sighed. Two years ago on that day he and Cynthia had gotten married. They weren't even married two months before Anankos had summoned the portal to bring those three to him. While Odin loved his new life he missed Cynthia more than anything and couldn't think of anything else other than her when he had free time.

As Odin slumped on down in the hallway, his back leaning against the front door, he placed his head in his hands, a single tear rolling down his cheek. As he continued to think about Cynthia he heard a knock on the door.

Odin looked up towards the front door, standing up and moving away so he could open it. "Odin Dark's house of darkness, mysterious spells and overall death defying st-"

"Odin open up you bug lug, it's us." Laslow's voice called from behind the front door.

"It's freezing out here too, not everyone is resistant to the cold like you seem to be in that get up!" Selena also spoke, clearly agitated.

Odin quickly wiped his eyes so they couldn't see that he was crying, put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before swinging the door open with force. "Sorry, I forgot that due to the darkness that runs through my blood, making I, Odin Dark, resistant to the cold winds of the night and the scorching heats of the day, that mere mortals such as yourselves feel the pains of temperature."

While Selena scoffed at Odin's remarks and walked into the house, Laslow smiled and shook his head. "You never change do you Odin?" Putting his hands in his pockets, the silver-grey haired man walked inside his best friend's house and looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall. "12th May huh?" Looking back at Odin he smiled slightly. "How you holding up?"

Closing the door and sighing, Odin looked away from his friends. "I'd... rather not say..." Punching the wall next to him, Odin let out a scream. "ARRGGGHHH! I hate this! I really hate this! This is the worst thing ever! Damn that Anankos! Damn him to Hell!"

Placing his hand on Odin's shoulder, Laslow gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry old friend, I know how difficult it must be for you to-"

"No you don't!" Odin snapped back, pushing Laslow back. "How can you know how I'm feeling?! It's all fine for you, you two are still together here! I've lost Cynthia and I'm never getting her back!"

Crossing her arms, Selena looked angrily at the blonde haired mage. "It's not fine for us at all! We've got to pretend like we're just colleagues, we've got to keep our relationship secret! You know how hard that is for us?"

"Calm down Selena, Odin's got every bit of right to be mad at us." Laslow looked back at his girlfriend and smiled. "Would you be able to make us a drink sweetheart? We need to have a guy talk."

Selena smiled back. "Yeah sure." Putting her hands to the side she walked into the kitchen and called out. "God knows all the drinks here will have some long winded stupid name though!" Pausing she opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. "Like this green one here!"

"The green one? Stupid name?" Odin replied before looking at Laslow. "She's making a mockery of the Grand Ol' Fluxation Drink of Men with Darkness in Their Blood, Hands Full of Soul and the Burning Desire to Destroy All That is Evil and Impure in the World!"

Laslow laughed. "She does have a point though." Leaning against the wall, the silver-grey haired man looked seriously at his best friend. "Selena had a point about me and her too. It's not easy for us to pretend we're people we're not, to pretend that we're not in love and only say the bare minimum to each other." He smiled slightly. "It's not like that with you, everyone expects you to ramble on to everyone."

"Well that's a relief, good to know I can talk to people." Odin remarked as he crossed his arms. "So how do you do it?"

Laslow smirked slightly. "That's quite personal isn't it?"

"I mean still be together!" The blonde mage replied. "You know very well I mean that!"

"I know, I know." Laslow laughed before sighing. "With a lot of patience and luck. Some times we'll decide to go out somewhere, just the two of us, under the guise that we're patrolling, when all of a sudden either Lord Leo and Lady Camilla need our presence and one of us is carted off."

Odin looked away. "Sounds rough. I'm sorry for your predicament."

Laslow raised an eyebrow. "Is that sarcasm I hear coming from Odin Dark's mouth?" Shaking his head, he put his hands behind his back. "I'm guessing you're going to head back home once the war is over?"

The blonde mage nodded. "Are you?"

"Well that's the thing you see, once the war's over Selena and I will be free to be together." Laslow smiled slightly. "We've made more of a life here than we did back in Ylisse. Yes I'll miss Mum, Dad and Morgan but hopefully there'll be a way to travel back there whenever we want."

Odin paused for a moment, looking down at the floor and taking in what his best friend had said. Both Odin's Mum and Dad were still back in Ylisse. All the friends he made back there; Brady, Lucina, Gerome, Noire, Yarne... he hadn't seen them in two years and it was really getting to him. Most of all he missed Cynthia but he couldn't help but feel guilty. As he looked down at the floor, Selena brought three drinks and handed one to Laslow.

Giving Odin a drink, Selena looked up at the blonde. "Look Odin... I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't know what it's like to go through what you are right now." The redhead smiled. "If I could cast a spell on your dreams like you did with me then I would in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Selena..." Odin replied, taking a sip from the drink before looking at the couple. "Listen... Laslow... I need you to hit me."

"Duly noted and ready for action." Laslow smiled. "But why? What's wrong?"

Odin looked away from them once again. "It would've been mine and Cynthia's second anniversary today but for all she knows I died. She might've moved on by now, found another guy who loves her and who she loves back and they may be together." He looked at Laslow. "If we can't get back home... do you think I should also move on, be with someone else?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment, as if having a telepathic conversation before looking at Odin as Laslow spoke up. "Listen, buddy, I don't think Cynthia would've moved on. You're forgetting the type of world we lived in, for all she knows you're on a mission and have no way of contacting her." He smiled slightly. "You, her and Morgan are the Justice Cabal aren't you? It's probably crossed her mind that you're somewhere else."

"But even so, do you reckon I should move on?" Odin repeated. "I mean... Lady Elise and I have been getting along and I... well I'm starting to develop feelings for her and I feel extremely guilty."

"Lady Elise?!" Selena raised her voice before sighing. "I mean I thought it was weird that you two were hanging out a lot, but I never expected you would develop feelings for her." She took a sip of her drink before smiling slightly. "You're Odin here, you're a different person. I personally don't think it would be wrong. It's not like Odin Dark is married."

"But even so!" Odin replied. "Odin Dark isn't married but Owain Dark is! It's still betraying Cynthia and I don't want to live my life knowing that." He looked at Laslow. "What about you? What do you think?"

Laslow closed his eyes and thought long and hard about his response. "Well..." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Selena's right, it would be suspicious if you never got with anyone, especially as you're one of Lord Leo's retainers. After all I've got to flirt with every woman to keep up the act."

"You don't _have_ to flirt with everything with breasts you know!" Selena remarked.

"...You flirted with Benny?!" Odin raised his voice. "I knew Brady swung that way but I didn't expect you!"

"NO!" Laslow shouted before shaking his head. "What I'm saying is we need to be Odin, Laslow and Selena. Our lives beforehand don't matter in this world, as depressing as that is to say. I mean, your Brand had to be removed for the time being while you're here, right?"

Odin nodded. "I... I suppose you're right..." He took another sip of his drink. "I suppose I should tell Lady Elise about my feelings for her, it wouldn't be right to keep it going behind her back."

Laslow nodded. "Atta boy! Just... make sure you're prepared to have Lord Xander come after you with his Siegfried if she returns the feelings for you."

"Lady Camilla will came after you with an axe too." Selena remarked.

Odin groaned. "Well isn't that inspiring? So she either rejects me and I look like a total fool, or she accepts and I'll have the Lords and Lady after my head." Looking up at the calendar, the blonde haired mage sighed. "And if there comes a time when I can return home... not even the darkness that flows through my blood can help me."


End file.
